Twins
by Southern Steel
Summary: Benny has a twin sister. When she starts hanging out with a member of the Tigers what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Morning People

**_Hi again!!! I had started writing Benny's Sister, but I had no clue what I was doing and it wasn't going to make since, so I deleted it. So here's my other idea. I hope you like this one. Chapters will be coming slow. Disclamer: I don't own anything... sadly. _**

CHAPTER 1 Morning People

The heat was stifling. That was the first thing Casey Rodriguez noticed as her eyes opened in the morning. She yawned and turned over to avoid the light that was seeping through the window.

"Casey!" her brother's voice broke into the silence of her room. "Casey! If you're going to the sandlot you had better be downstairs in five minutes."

"Shut up, Benny!" Casey grumbled.

Nevertheless, she threw the covers off of her and stood up. She jumped at first as her bare feet hit the cold hard wood floor.

"Are you up yet?" Benny's voice called impatiently from the door, pounding on it as loud as he could.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Casey yelled back at him. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be down!"

"Ten minutes, Casey!" Benny yelled from the closed door. "If you're not down in ten minutes then I'm going to the sandlot without you."

"I'll be down quicker if you'd go away!" Casey rolled her eyes at his voice.

"Ten minutes." Benny repeated before his footsteps echoed down the hall.

Casey sighed. She really didn't like morning people and she had been born a twin to the earliest morning person she had ever met. Downstairs she could hear her parents moving about. She sighed again. Make that she lived in a family of three morning people.

She hurried out of her room and into the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. She went back to her room and looked in her drawer. She dug around for a few minutes before giving up.

"Great." She slammed the drawer shut. "Mom took the jersey."

She walked out of her room, glanced toward the stairs, and headed to Benny's room. She hurried over to his cabinet and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out one of his jerseys and threw it on.

"Casey!" Benny called from the bottom of the stairs. "You have five minutes!"

"I'm coming!" Casey called back.

She ran back to her room, grabbed her baseball cap, glove, and bat and hurried down the stairs. She ran to the kitchen and sat down beside Benny who was finishing up some cereal.

"Good morning honey." Mrs. Rodriguez smiled at her daughter.

"Morning mom." Casey said.

She started eating the cereal in front of her.

"It took you long enough." Benny remarked as he put his bowel in the sink.

Casey just shook her head and kept eating. In less then five minutes, she and Benny were walking down the street.

"Why are you wearing my jersey?" Benny asked as they walked across the street.

"Cause mom hid mine again." Casey shrugged.

"So you have to wear mine?" Benny replied.

Casey shrugged again.

They hurried across the street and stopped outside the gate of their friend Scotty Smalls' house. Scotty ran out of the front door as they paused.

"Hey Smalls." Benny greeted his friend.

"Hi Benny." Smalls smiled. "Hi Casey."

"Hey Scotty." Casey was the only one who called Scotty by his first name.

"Come on!" Benny exclaimed, "Let's go!"

The three of them started walking down the street toward the sandlot.

"Hey Casey," Scotty said, "Why are you wearing Benny's jersey?"

"Mom hid mine," Casey told him, "So I borrowed one of Benny's."

"More like stole." Benny grumbled.

Casey and Scotty laughed. In ten minutes, the trio had reached the sandlot. As expected, no one was their yet. The three got in a triangle and started throwing. They had been throwing for about ten minutes before the rest of the team showed up. Ham, Tommy, Timmy, Kenny, Squints, and Yeah-Yeah walked in with bats and gloves.

"Hey guys!" Scotty called out.

The trio ran over to join the group.

"How do you three always get here so early?" Ham asked.

"It's called living with morning people." Casey said sarcastically. "And next to a morning person."

"You could sleep in if you wanted too." Benny told her. "No one forces you up."

"You bang on my door until I wake up." Casey objected. "And any time I do try and sleep in, you come in my room and pour water on me."

"Once!" Benny exclaimed.

"Will you two quit arguing?" Ham shouted.

"You know," Squints spoke up, "Sometimes I wish I had a twin, then I come and watch you two argue and I'm all better."

"Are we going to play ball or what?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "Let's play."

They all readily agreed and headed to their positions and started playing ball. Casey looked up at the sun. It was still early and everyone was all hyper and ready to play. She sighed. Everyone she knew was a morning person.


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

**_Hiya!!!!!!! Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. I had a softball game Friday, all day softball practice Saturday, and a Civil War Reenactment on Sunday. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. More should be up soon, hopefully. I already know what I want to happen, so soon. Disclamer: I don't own anything except the movies on DVD :)_**

CHAPTER 2 The Challenge

"Come on Benny!" Ham was complaining. "It's way to hot to be playing baseball!"

"You didn't have a problem this morning," Benny argued.

Only five hours had passed and it was just two o' clock as Ham started complaining.

"It wasn't this hot this morning." Ham whined. "Come on! All for going to the pool raise you're hand."

Everyone readily agreed and raised their hand.

"You're outnumbered, Benny." Casey commented as she put her hand down, "Looks like we're going to the pool."

"Fine." Benny sighed. "Everyone meet at Vincent's Drugstore in ten minutes."

Everyone quickly gathered their stuff and ran on home. Benny, Casey, and Smalls had to sprint because they lived the farthest away.

"See you soon, Smalls!" Benny panted as he and Casey ran across the street. Scotty didn't reply, he was gasping for breath.

Benny and Casey ran into their house and raced each other up the stairs. Benny, living up to his nickname "The Jet" reached his room first, grabbed his swim trunks, and was in the bathroom before Casey could even find her swimsuit.

"Where is it?" she exclaimed as she rummaged through her clothing.

"You dressed yet, sis?" Benny called from the door.

"You can come in." Casey told him, "I can't even find the blasted swimsuit!"

"Well no wonder." Benny remarked as he walked in, "You're room's a mess."

It was true. Clothing, books, and other objects were scattered across the room.

"Just help me will you." Casey snapped.

Benny rolled his eyes, but started rummaging through some of the drawers. They looked for about three minutes before Benny sighed.

"Why don't you just wear a pair of my swim trunks and a big shirt?"

"Again?" Casey sighed. "Fine."

Benny ran to his room and grabbed one of his swim trunks, ran back to her room and threw them at her.

"Good thing we're the same size." He remarked.

"Shut up." Casey shook her head, shoving her brother out the door.

She hated it that she was as tall as Benny. She didn't mind being tall, it was just that she and Benny were alike in so many ways and it bugged her sometimes.

She quickly changed and looked in the mirror in her room. Her black hair was too short to pull into a ponytail. It wasn't as short as Benny's, but it was shorter then most girls.

"Hurry up, Casey!" Benny called from downstairs, "Smalls' is already outside!"

Casey grabbed a belt and tightened it around her waist, just so that her shirt wouldn't fly up when she went on the diving board. She leaped down the stairs and ran out the door behind Benny. They met up with Smalls and sprinted to Vincent's Drugstore. The rest of the gang was already their.

"What took you so long?" Ham demanded. "Casey, why are you wearing Benny's clothes?"

"Cause her room's a mess and it would have taken thirty years for her to have found her suit." Benny answered for her.

She shot him an annoyed look before taking off for the pool. Everyone but Casey had been banned from the pool last year when Squints had pretended to drown in order to kiss the lifeguard, Wendy Peffercorn. But when Squints had asked Wendy out two months ago, she had unbanned them. They all hurried into the pool and jumped straight in. Except for Casey who went to the diving board. She did a cannonball off of the diving board before swimming back over to her friends. They never went into the deep end because Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, and Squints didn't know how to swim well enough to not drown in the deep end. Benny saw her coming, dived under, and grabbed her feet, pulling her down underneath the water. They surfaced quickly and got into a fight to see who could keep the other under the longest. Benny was winning when the rest of the team joined in and an all out war started. The horseplay went on for five minutes before Wendy blew her whistle.

"Squints!" she called. "You know the rules! No horse playing!"

"Sorry Wendy!" Squints yelled back, quitting immediately. "You heard her guys, no horsing around."

"Yeah losers." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw nine boys, around the same age as them, standing in the shallow waters.

"What do you want, Phillips?" Benny asked angrily.

"Calm down, Rodriguez," the lead boy, Phillips, sneered, "It's a public pool. Of course, if we had known that the waters had been infested, we never would have come."

"What do you mean, Dog Breath?" Ham asked innocently, "The water was fine until you and the brainless clue showed up."

"You want to start something, Porter?" Phillips walked closer to Ham, followed by his team.

"You're on, Phillips." Ham's face was going red.

"Friday," Phillips replied, "At the sandlot."

"You're on!"

Phillips took one more glance over the group. His eyes rested on Casey who was slightly behind Benny. She and Benny were in a push fight. Benny kept trying to shove her behind him and she kept trying to stay beside him.

"Nice clothes, Casey." He teased, "Your parents not have enough money to buy you your own clothes so you have to borrow your brothers?"

"Shut up Phillips." Casey snapped.

Benny looked like he was about ready to hit Phillips, but Casey's hand on his shoulder kept him from doing that.

"Friday." Casey said, eyeing her brother.

"See ya their tomboy." Phillips sneered.

"I've never heard that one, meathead." Casey rolled her eyes.

Phillips's eyes narrowed, but he waded on down to the deep end followed by the rest of his team.

"Let's get out of here guys." Ham said after they had left. "The water's been polluted."

"Yeah, yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "Let's go."

"Come on." Timmy said, wading toward the stairs.

"Yeah, come on." Tommy repeated, following his brother.

Everyone agreed and followed the tow brothers out of the pool. Squints ran over to Wendy and said bye before leaving with the rest of the team. It was late in the day by then, so they all split up and went on home. They had one week till the big game.


	3. Chapter 3 Partners

**_Chapter 3!!!! It should star getting a bit more interesting from here. I hope you like it so far. Disclamer: I own nothing, sadly. _**

CHAPTER 3 Partners

"All right class." The history teacher, Mr. Jennings, said in a bored voice, "This week we will be pairing up, two to a group, and doing a project."

He paused and the class groaned.

Ignoring them, he continued,

"The project is to make a three page paper on a battle in the Civil War."

Another groan spread through the classroom.

"You have two minutes to pair up. Any one not paired up by then will be put together. Go!"

Chairs squeaked loudly as everyone stood up quickly to get a partner. Casey looked around the room as she stood. History was the one class she had that none of her friends were in. She had no friends in this class.

"One minute." Mr. Jennings said over the commotion.

It seemed like everyone was already paired up. Casey looked around quickly for someone she knew, but anyone she talked to was already paired up.

"Times up!" Mr. Jennings announced. "Everyone who has a partner sit down."

Everyone in the class sat as Casey and one boy remained standing. He looked familiar to Casey, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen him before.

"Casey, Matthew. You two are partners." Mr. Jennings announced, "You have the rest of this class period and the next few days to work on your papers."

He sat down and the class got to work. Casey grabbed her stuff and walked over to where the boy, Matthew sat.

"Hi." She said weakly, sitting down beside him.

"Whatever loser." He replied gruffly.

As he said that, Casey placed where she had seen him before. He was on the Giants!

'Great!' she thought, 'Just my luck to get paired with the only kid on the other baseball team in the whole class.'

"All right, Matthew was it?" she said tightly, "This is my best class and I like to get good grades."

"Well so do I!" he snapped.

"So let's forget that every where else, we're enemies." Casey continued, "Truce?"

She stuck out her hand. Matthew looked at her for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Truce." He agreed.

"So what battle should we write about?" Casey asked, pulling a notepad out.

"How about a little known battle like…" Matthew paused to think. "Like that one in Kentucky where Zollicoffer died."

"You mean Mill Springs?" Casey asked.

"Yeah that one!" Matthew agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Casey said, "So how should we write this?"

"How about we go to the library after school," Matthew suggested, "And just go from their."

"Sounds good to me." Casey shrugged, "I'll just have to lie to Benny and the guys and say that I'm failing something and have to go to the library to study."  
"I'll say the same to Phillips." Matthew replied.

Casey looked at the clock. They still had five minutes.

"So," she said slowly, closing the notebook, "Truce until Friday."

"Truce." Matthew replied. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Matthew Curry."

He stuck his hand out.

"Casey Rodriguez." Casey replied, shaking his hand again, "Nice to meet you Matthew."

"You're different then I would have thought." Matthew said suddenly.  
"Huh?"

"I mean, from the way you act whenever we meet anywhere else, you're always cold and mean."

"Well so are you." Casey paused. "Well, you backup Phillips anyways."

"Just because if I don't he'll get the coach to kick me off the team." Matthew told her. "I don't like him. I'm the only one though."

Casey thought about that. They sat their in silence for the next few minutes before the bell rang.

"I'll see you at the library." Casey said as she left the room.

"See ya then." Matthew replied.

Casey hurried to her next class and sat down beside Smalls. The rest of the day went by slowly and she thought of nothing but the meeting with Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4 The Library

**_I hope ya'll have like the story up to here. Just if anyone was wondering, Mill Springs is an actual Civil War battlefield in Nancy, Kentucky. Thank you to Bell Wing and Delilah Anne Marie for the reviews! You two rock!!! Disclamer: I own nothing except the DVDS._**

CHAPTER 4 The Library

Casey gave the guys her excuse and hurried to the library. As she walked in, she saw Matthew at a table in the back, far away from the windows. Casey hadn't really looked him over before, but she did now. She noticed that he was cute. He had curly, ash blonde hair that was long for a boy, yet still shorter then hers. He wore jeans and a T-shirt and, she remembered, his eyes were a light blue.

She walked over to him and saw down across from him. He already had a book in front of him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied. "I found this book." He pushed the book to where they could both see it. "It's all about Mill Springs."

"They have a book about a battle in Kentucky?" Casey asked in surprise, "I have searched this library and I've never seen this one."

"You come here often?" he asked, marking his page and shutting the book.

"Occasionally." Casey shrugged, "I usually play baseball with Benny and the guys, but I come here at least once a week."

"So do I." Matthew said. "But I usually get yelled at for skipping practice. Don't they yell at you?"

"No." Casey shook her head. "Benny knows how I love to read and he talked to the guys a long time ago."

"Lucky you." He sighed. "So you want start writing?"

"Sure." Casey agreed and they got to work their project.

An hour later, the two left the library.

"See you Matthew!" Casey called as she turned toward the sandlot.

"Bye Casey! See you tomorrow!" Matthew called back, heading toward his field.

Casey ran to the sandlot where the gang already was.

"It's about time you got here!" Benny called from third base.

"Sorry!" she called back, "I got caught up in a book."

"Of course you did." Timmy teased.

"Of course you did." Tommy repeated.

"Come on, sis." Benny said, tossing her a glove. "Got to left center."

Casey nodded and ran to her spot. The rest of the day was the same as any other day.

'Wonder what they would say if they knew I was at the library with Matthew.' She thought as she played.

She thought about that, and then decided that it would be best not to tell anyone, especially Benny.

"See you guys!" Benny called as he, Casey, and Smalls walked on home.

"I got to go to the library every day this week, Benny." Casey said.

"What for?" Benny asked. "You've already read all of the books in that place."

Not all of them," Casey objected, "But if you must know why I'm going, I'm meeting Missy their to hang out for awhile."

Benny frowned, but didn't object.

The rest of the week went quickly. Every day, Casey met Matthew at the library. Friday finally arrived. It was time for the game against the Giants.


	5. Chapter 5 The Game

**_So the next three chapters and chapter 4 are all going up today because I got them done and couldn't wait to post them!! So I hope you like them all. Disclamer: I don't own anything except the DVDS. _**

CHAPTER 5 The Game

"Play ball!" Ham shouted, pulling his catcher's helmet down. "All right, it's going to be a quick game. Strike one!"

Sure enough, the boy who was up to bat had been distracted by Ham's chattering and got strike one. In just nine pitches, the sandlot kids were up at bat.

"Casey, you bat first." Benny said, throwing a bat at her.

Casey nodded and walked up to the plate. The pitch was thrown and she hit it into the outfield. Two outfielders fumbled with the ball before getting it to the pitcher, but by then Casey was at second base.

"Come on guys!" Phillips yelled from second. "She's a girl! How could you let a girl get the better of you?"

"I saw it go right by you Phillips." Casey said.

He turned and glared at her before getting ready. Smalls was up. Like Casey, he hit it into the outfield, but this time they were ready and got it to the pitcher when they had each only gotten one base.

"Hi Matthew." She said quietly.

"Hi Casey." Matthew replied as he walked back to his position. "Meet me at the library tomorrow at one."

Casey nodded slightly.

The game went like that. The Giants scored a few points, but only because Smalls tripped over his own feet and Casey's throw was slightly off. The sandlot gang won by a landside.

"Get out of here, Phillips." Benny ordered at the end of the game.

Phillips and his team glared at them before leaving the field on their bikes. The sandlot gang turned and started cheering. Casey looked at the exit and saw Matthew sitting on his bike. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Casey." Smalls said when he noticed that she wasn't joining in. "What is it?"

"Huh?" she turned to him. "Oh, nothing. One of those losers didn't leave, but he saw me looking and he left."

Smalls didn't look like he believed her, but he let it drop.

"Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." Ham suggested.

That sounded great to everyone and they all ran to Vincent's Drugstore.

"Nine vanilla ice cream cones please." Benny said. Casey punched him lightly in the arm. He corrected himself. "I mean eight. One strawberry."  
"Thank you." Casey grinned.

They all got their ice creams and walked back to the sandlot. It was only 4:30 and they still had awhile.

"So Casey," Smalls said nonchalantly as they sat in the dugout eating. "How's it been at the library? Must be a pretty good book to have you their every day."

"Oh I wasn't their for a book." Casey told him. "I had to do a research paper on a Civil War battle."

"That should have been easy for you." Benny teased, "You know everything about that war. You should see her room. It's covered in a mixture of Civil War things, baseball things, and clothes."

"Clothes?" Kenny asked raising his eyebrow. "I thought girls were supposed to be neat freaks."

"Please." Benny grinned at his sister. "My room is cleaner then hers."  
"Hey I cleaned it!" Casey objected. Benny looked at her. "All right, I made a path. But hey, I never have time to clean my room with baseball and school."

"And the library." Smalls added.

Casey looked at Smalls. He just looked back at her. He knew something was up, Casey realized.

"All right guys." Benny said as they all finished up their ice cream. "Let's play some more ball!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

They jumped up and got ready to play for two more hours before heading on home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

**_Here's the next chapter of the ones I'm uploading tonight. Disclamer: I own nothing I hope you like it. _**

CHAPTER 6 Realization

"Hey Casey." Benny walked into Casey's room that night.

"Oh hey Benny." Casey said, shutting the book she was reading.

"Hey, you cleaned your room." Benny said in surprise as he sat down on her bed.

It was true; Casey had picked everything up and put it in its place.

"Well I couldn't let you be able to say that you had a cleaner room then me." Casey grinned at her brother. "What's up?"

"I…I…" he stammered.

"Spit it out or leave." Casey teased him. "I'm in a really good part in my book."

"I just wanted to know why you've been at the library every day this week." At Casey's confused look, he added, "I mean come on. The Civil War and history in general is you're strongest area. It doesn't take you a week to write one little paper on a battle."

"Well, I had to do it with a partner." Casey said carefully.

"Really?" Benny asked. "Who?"

Casey had been afraid of this question. Benny could usually tell when she was lying. But if he learned that she had been hanging out with a boy from the Giants and that she was going to meet him again tomorrow, then he would go bezerk!

"I was with Ginny Kendrick." She lied, praying her face didn't tell him that she was lying.

"But you hate her." Benny seemed to be buying it.

"I didn't have much choice in it." Casey kept it up. "Mr. Jennings paired us together. I have to go back to the library tomorrow at one too."

"What for?" Benny exclaimed.

"Ginny is being stupid." Casey rolled her eyes. "She met up with about five of her friends for awhile, then she kept asking me about you and whether you would go out with her, then she finally shut up about how great you are and went to find a book and left me to do the work. By then, it was time for me to go."

"Back up a second!" Benny's eyes were wide. "She likes me?"

"Yeah." That wasn't a lie. About every girl in the school like Benny, "I tuned her out. You're not that great."

Benny glared at her, but didn't argue back.

"Is tomorrow the last day?" Benny asked.

Casey thought for a moment. She didn't know if tomorrow would be the last day she would be meeting Matthew at the library.

"I don't know." She lied, "It's a two week project."

"No longer then an hour all right." Benny told her.

"Yeah like I want to spend an hour with Miss Chatter Box." Casey laughed and rolled her eyes.

Benny laughed as well and left the room telling her good night.

"Night." Casey felt bad for lying to him, but she had no choice.

'He would kill me, Matthew, and anyone within reach.' She thought. 'I can't let that happen.'

'That's because you're falling for the third baseman.' A voice inside her head said.

'That's crazy!' she argued. 'I am not falling for him!'

But she knew it was lie. She was falling for Matthew and falling hard. She sighed.

'I wonder if he likes me too?' she thought as she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Caught

**_Here's the last chapter for tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that this takes a surprising turn. I was trying to do that. Anyways, I hope you like it. Disclamer: I own nothing. _**

CHAPTER 7 Caught

"Hey Matthew!" Casey called as she walked into the library.

"Hey Casey." Matthew smiled at her.

"So why did you ask me here?" Casey asked, sitting down next to him at the table. "I mean, we finished the project yesterday."

"Well," Matthew was suddenly nervous. "I was…."

"You was what?" Casey asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" he said quickly.

"What?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Would you go out with me?" he repeated slowly.

"You mean like boyfriend girlfriend?" Casey asked. This had never happened to her before. Any time someone even thought about asking her out, Benny chased him off.

"Yeah." Matthew blushed.

"Sure." Casey smiled. "I'll go out with you. But don't tell Benny."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Matthew agreed. "As long as you don't tell Phillips."

"Why would I tell him? Casey asked confused.

"He's my step-brother." Matthew pretended to gag. "My mom married his dad last year. Worst year of my life so far."

"I bet." Casey said. She already knew this because Phillips sister had told her one day.

He looked at her nervously.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Nothing." He said.

They sat their for a minute. Matthew kept glancing at her. Then, he leaned in and kissed her quickly. To her surprise, Casey found herself kissing him back.

"Oh my gosh!" a familiar voice said from an isle.

The two quit kissing and turned quickly to see the sandlot gang in one isle and the Giants in another.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Benny and Phillips exclaimed at the same time.

_//////////////////// Earlier that day at the Sandlot//////////////////////////_

"Where's Casey, Benny?" Squints asked when Benny showed up alone.

"She had to go to the library again." Benny replied.

"Again?" Kenny exclaimed. "That's every day this week!"

"Yeah-Yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed.

"She's doing a history project with Ginny Kendrick." Benny told them.

"But Ginny Kendrick's not in her history class." Smalls said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Ginny Kendrick is in my history class." Smalls told him.

"I thought she was lying!" Benny exclaimed. "Come on."

He took off toward the exit.

"Wait Benny!" Timmy called after him. "Where are we going?"

"Where are we going?" Tommy repeated.

"The library." Benny didn't turn around.

The gang looked at each other, then quickly ran after him.

_///////////////////////Earlier that day at the Giant's Field//////////////////_

"Where's Matthew?" Terry, the shortstop, asked Phillips when he arrived at the field.

"He said he had to go to the library with Ginny Kendrick." Phillips said snobbishly. "Some history project."

"But Ginny's not in his history class." Kerry, the first baseman, announced. "She's in mine!"

"He's dead." Phillips growled, walking off the field. "No one lies to me and skips practice."

The team looked at each before hurrying after their captain.

_/////////////////////////Back at the library after caught kissing/////////////_

"What do you two think you're doing?" Benny and Phillips exclaimed at the same time.

The two teams were just staring at them. Matthew and Casey jumped up at the same time.

"Benny!" Casey gulped.

"Mark." Matthew said just after him.

"Cassandra Casey Rodriguez!" Benny ran up to his sister, grabbed her arm, and jerked her away from Matthew.

Casey flinched as he yelled out her whole name. She shook free of her brother's grip and moved back to stand by Matthew.

"What do you think you were doing?" he repeated.

"What did it look like Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez?" Casey snapped back. "What do you think you're doing here? Why aren't you playing baseball?"

"Cause Smalls told us that Ginny Kendricks isn't in you're class!" Benny was yelling.

"Scotty!" Casey turned to glare at him.

"I didn't know it was a secret!" Smalls objected.

"So what are you doing here?" Casey turned back to her brother. She put her hands on her hip and glared at him.

"Cause I don't like you lying to me!" Benny was furious.

"I'm out of here." Casey shook her head. "Sorry Matthew."

"That's all right." He replied. "I think I'll go with you."

"No you don't Matthew!" Phillips ran forward and grabbed his step-brother. "You can go out with anyone you want as long as it's not Rodriguez's sister!"

"You don't have control over me, Mark." Matthew shook loose. "We're only step-brothers!"  
Benny grabbed his sister's arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said threateningly, "I'm older and you have to do what I say."

"Since when have I done that?" Casey asked sarcastically. "Come on Matthew, let's get out of here."

He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8 Dead Meat

**_Just as a note, I changed Casey's first name in the last chapter after I had already published it. I was thinking and decided that Casey would be her middle name. Hope no one minds that. Anyways, here's chapter 8!!!! Disclamer: I own nothing. _**

CHAPTER 8 Dead Meat

"I am so dead." Casey groaned as she and Matthew walked out of the library, hand in hand.

"So am I." he agreed. "Mark is going to be so mad!"

"Let's go to the diner." Casey suggested. "We can talk then."

Matthew agreed and the two ran to the diner so that their friends wouldn't follow. Once their, they each ordered a Root Beer and sat down to talk and drink.

"So you really think that your step-brother will kick you off the team?" Casey asked.

"Probably." Matthew nodded, "Unless Keith tells him that I'm still on the team. What about you?"

"Oh, I have no worries." Casey told him, "Give it a few days and Benny will calm down. He'll still be mad, but there's nothing he can do about it."

"He seemed pretty mad." Matthew didn't look convinced.

"He always gets mad when a boy even starts hanging out with me." Casey rolled her eyes. "The only ones he never gets mad at is the guys. The last guy who even acted like he wanted to go out with me was scared off by Benny."

"I can see how you're brother might scare someone." Matthew agreed. "What did he do?"

"He took a baseball bat and just told the guy to leave me alone or else he'd beat his head in." Casey chuckled.

"Who was the guy?" Matthew asked curiously.

Casey laughed as she said,

"Kenny Harris."

Kenny Harris was the caption of the school's baseball and basketball team and friends with Benny.

Matthew laughed as well.

"Oh great." Casey muttered, looking out the window, "Speaking of the devil." She paused and added, "And Benny and the guys."

Outside the diner, the Giants led by Phillips and the sandlot gang, led by Benny, were walking down the street, side by side.  
"Looks like they teamed up." Matthew noted.

"More like made a truce." Casey corrected. "Benny would eat dog poop before teaming up with Phillips."

"Want to make a run for it?" Matthew asked.

"I have a better idea." Casey said. "I'll go back to my house and yell at Benny and you go to yours and yell at Phillips. Benny will want to avoid me for a couple of days so I'll be free. What about you?"

"Mark won't care one way or the other." Matthew replied quickly as the two teams got closer to the diner, "He'll just be mad that I'm hanging out with you since you're Rodriguez's, I mean, Benny's sister. He won't want me anywhere near the field, so I'll be good too."

"Meet me here tomorrow around ten." Casey told him, standing up. "Bye Matthew."

"Bye Casey." Matthew said, also standing. "You can call me Matt you know."

"All right Matt." Casey nodded. "Tomorrow at ten."

"Ten." Matt repeated. "Good luck with Rod… I mean Benny."

"You can call him Rodriguez if you want." Casey rolled her eyes as they walked to the door. "I really don't care."

Matthew grinned and opened the door.

"Cassandra Casey Rodriguez!" Benny shouted as soon as she stepped out the door. "You are so dead!"

"Have to catch me first!" Casey snapped back at him.

She took off running toward her house, pausing only to wave at Matt who waved back. Benny's face was red with anger as he took off after her.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he called without looking back.

"Matty." Phillips' face was also red. "Come on. We've got some talking to do. See you guys tomorrow."

Wit that, Phillips and Matthew took off in the opposite direction. The two teams stood their for a few minutes in confusion.

"I guess we're not playing ball today." Smalls spoke first. "What are we going to do now?"

The sandlot gang looked at each other before smiling and saying in unison,

"Pool honeys!"

They laughed and turned to go to the pool when a kid from the other team spoke up,

"Can we come too?"

They paused, turned around and looked at them.

"Why should we let you?" Ham challenged.

"Not like you have a choice." The boy, Terry, shrugged. "It's a public pool. Don't know why I even asked you."

"Come on." Smalls smiled. "Truce for today."

"Truce." Terry agreed.

With that, the two enemy teams headed to the pool minus four people_._


	9. Chapter 9 Talks

**_Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!! All right, so I was watchign the movie today and I noticed that the other baseball team is the Tigers not hte Giants. My bad. So I changed it in these last chapters, but I don't know what other chapters I need to do so I'll just leave them. Anyways, I hope you've liked the story. Their should only be about two chapters left. Disclamer: I own nothing_**

CHAPTER 9 Talks

"Casey!" Benny had easily caught up with his sister, even though she was a fast runner. He grabbed her arm and they each stopped running. "Casey! Just listen to me!"

"I'm listening," Casey pulled her arm out of his hand and folded them across her chest. "For now. But you start yelling and I take off home."

"Fine!" Benny said angrily. "What the heck do you think you're doing hanging out with a Tiger?"

"We were doing a history project." Casey leveled with him, "Mr. Jennings did pair us up and I called a truce for awhile, but only with him."

"So why did you kiss him?" Benny was yelling now.

Casey's eyes narrowed as she turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Benny yelled, grabbing her arm again.  
"I told you," Casey said slowly, shaking his arm off, "If you start yelling I was going home. You're yelling, I'm going home."

She started walking, but when she heard Benny hurrying after her, she took off running again. Benny ran after her, but Casey managed to outrun him and got into the house first. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her room. Benny was right behind her and managed to get his foot in the door before she slammed it shut.

"Just talk to me, Casey!" he begged.

"Why should I?" she asked, throwing her weight against the door trying to slam it shut, but it didn't work.

"Because I'm your brother and what you're doing is wrong!" Benny also put his weight against the door, but he managed to push her back.

The door opened and he walked in, leaving the door halfway open.

"How do you know it's wrong?" Casey asked, folding her arms again.

"Because he's a Tiger!" Benny shook his head, "I mean, come on Casey! You've been on our team for as long as I have. You know that we don't associate with those Tigers!"

"But he's different, Benny." Casey argued.

"How?" Benny asked unconvinced.

"Matt hates everyone on their team." Casey told him, sitting on her bed, "Even though he's Phillips' step-brother, the only reason he's still on the team is because he loves baseball and there are no other teams that need players."

Benny sat down beside her.

"You really like him, don't you." He said quietly after a minute.

"Yeah, I do." Casey replied. "And you would to if you would just get to know him. He's a lot like you."

Benny bit his lip as he thought.

"Fine." Benny sighed, "I'll lay off, but only because you seem to really like him."

"Thanks Benny." Casey smiled, giving her brother a hug. "You're a good brother, usually."

"And you're a good sister, usually." Benny grinned back at her. "Come on, we better go find the guys."

"They'll be at the pool." Casey told him.

"How do you know?" Benny asked.

"Well," Casey said sarcastically. "If you hadn't been so intent on catching me, you would have heard them yell "pool honeys". I think that they called a truce and are at the pool together."

"Great." Benny muttered, "First my sister, now my friends are hanging out with those freaks." He looked over at Casey who was glaring at him and added, "Minus your boyfriend."

"Did I hear that you have a boyfriend Cassandra?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked from the door.

Casey and Benny looked up at their mom.

"Where you eavesdropping, Mom?" Casey asked, standing.

Benny stood as well and headed to the door.

"Hey, Casey." He said as he got to the doorway, "Have you found your bathing suit?"

"Yeah I found, Benny." Casey said, glaring at him for deserting her. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

Benny grinned at her and went to his own room.

Mrs. Rodriguez walked into Casey's room and sat on the bed. She patted the spot beside and Casey reluctantly sat down.

"So Benny finally let you have a boyfriend, Cassandra?" she asked, hugging her daughter.

"It's not even been a day, Mom." Casey whined. "He just asked me out this morning and then Benny barged in."

"So that's what all the yelling was about." Mrs. Rodriguez sighed. "I just wish that your brother would let you live your life the way you want to."

"What do you mean Mom?" Casey asked confused.

"I mean, he's always dragging you out to play baseball day after day," Mrs. Rodriguez explained, "Always making sure that you only wear pants and T-shirts and never the dresses that I buy for you."

"But Mom!" Casey interrupted the rant, "Benny doesn't make me do any of that. I do that on my own accord. I love baseball and I hate dresses!"

"You could at least try one on every now and then." Mrs. Rodriguez put her arm on her daughter's shoulder. "But that's off subject, who is this boy?"

"Matthew Curry." Casey told her, "But his mom married Mr. Phillips."

"You mean the Mr. Phillips with the son on the little league baseball team?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked. When Casey nodded, she continued, "I know who you're talking about. Nice boy. You made a good choice." She patted her daughter's shoulder one last time before standing up and going to the doorway. "You better hurry and change if you're going to go with Benjamin."

'Well that could have gone worse.' Casey thought as she changed.

Once they were changed, Benny and Casey ran to the pool to meet up with their friends.


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**_Here it is, the last chapter. I hope ya'll have liked this one. Thanks to Delilah Anne Marie and Bell Wing for the reviews. You guys rock!!! Disclamer: I own nothing but the DVDS._**

CHAPTER 10 The End

"What do you think you're doing, Matty?" Mark Phillips shouted as they walked into the bedroom they were forced to share.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, sitting down on his bed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Phillips practically screamed, "Kissing Rodriguez's sister?"

Matt just rolled his eyes.  
"So what if I kissed her?" he asked, "You kiss that Rebecca girl every day."

"But she's not the sister of our enemies!" Mark growled.

"She's on the team too, you know." Matt couldn't help but say, "And if I remember right, she outplayed you by a landside."

"That's it." Phillips face had gone blood red, "You're off the team! Forever!"

"You don't have the authority to kick me off," Mat stood up and faced his step-brother, "For the last year I've put up with you're big mouth and I've said nothing. But look here, Mark. I really like Casey and I don't care what you or anyone else says. You don't have to kick me off the team, I quit."

Phillips just stared at him, his mouth open in surprise and shock.

"But…but you can't!" he stammered. "I mean it's…. it's… it's…"

"It's what dog breath?" Matt asked as he walked out of the room. "Go ahead and whine. I'm going to the pool."

He grabbed his swim trunks and walked out of the room and to the pool. Phillips just stood their in his room, trying to figure out what had happened.

///////////////////////At the pool////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey guys!" Smalls called as Benny and Casey walked into the pool.  
The sandlot team and the Tigers were all, oddly enough, having a small war in the water. And it wasn't a full out fight, It was like they were actually trying not to hurt each other too much.

As she always did, Casey jumped in by the diving board and swam back over just as Matt was walking in. He spotted Casey, smiled and jumped into the pool quickly.

"Hey Casey." He smiled as he waded over to stand by her.

"Hey Matt." Casey smiled back. "So how did it go with Phillips?"

"Well, I quit the team." Matt told her, "And left him their confused. How'd it go with Benny?"

"He's fine with us dating." Casey told him, "I have no idea what happened, but he's fine now."

Matt smiled and splashed her, starting a war between the two. The two teams spotted them splashing each other and an all out war broke out with every man for himself.

As they were leaving, Matt told the Tigers that he had quit. They seemed sincerely upset, but no one tried to talk him out of it. As the Tigers were leaving, Benny pulled Matt over to the side and had a private conversation.

"I heard how you quit the Tigers." Benny said slowly, "I've talked it over with the guys and we all agreed that you're welcome to play on our team. Yeah-Yeah is leaving soon, his parents are shipping him off to military school, and we'll need another player."

"You mean it?" Matt asked in surprise.

Benny nodded.

"My sister really likes you. And I can tell that you like her." He sighed. "I'm fine with you two dating and you being on the team. So what do you say? You in?"

"I'm in." Matt smiled at Benny and the two shook on it.

From that day on, Matt was on the team and he and Casey stayed together throughout high school and ended up getting married.

The sandlot kids slowly all left the town except for Squints. Matt and Casey lived in Los Angeles near where Benny played major league baseball. Everyone kept in touch and the old sandlot gang never fully separated. Once every year they would all get together and go back to the sandlot and spend a day at the sandlot and played baseball just like old times.


End file.
